1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to telecommunications and, in particular, to voice identification. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to billing for telephone based order transactions initiated from an origin device according to the billing plan of the caller utilizing the device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telephone service has created communication channels worldwide, and those channels continue to expand with the advent of cellular and other wireless services. A person can simply take a telephone off-hook and dial a destination number or press a send button and be connected to a telephone line around the world.
Today, the public switching telephone network (PSTN), wireless networks, and private networks telephone services are based on the identification of the wireless telephone or wireline that a calling party uses. Services are personalized according to wireless telephone or wireline telephone number, where services associated with one telephone number are not accessible for another telephone number assigned to the same subscriber. For example, there is typically a first set of service features and billing options assigned to a home line number, a second set of service features and billing options assigned to an office line number, and a third set of service features and billing options assigned to a cellular telephone number. The networks process calls to and from each of these different subscriber telephones based on a separate telephone number.
One problem occurs where multiple people utilize a single wireless or wireline telephone number for making calls. Only one set of services is provided to the number, regardless of who is actually making the call. Therefore, callers are limited to the services selected by the subscriber.
In addition, where multiple people utilize a single wireless or wireline telephone number for making calls, the subscriber of the line is billed for use of the line. For example, an audio redial service that automatically redials the number last called, may be billed per use of the service to the subscriber.
A limited way in which the person billed for a service may be supplemented is when a caller utilizes a calling card to access a long distance service provider to receive long distance service. The caller pays for the cost of the long distance service through pre-paid or post-paid minutes or other billing plans. However, where a billing plan for a wireless or wireline subscriber bills by the minute for use of a line, the subscriber is still paying for the other caller's use of the line to access a long distance service provider and make the call. Further, the caller ID that is transferred with the long distance call is still the caller ID of the subscriber line, rather than the caller ID of the individual making the long distance call.
When placing orders for products or services over the telephone, a caller typically provides a business with a credit card number or banking account number from which payment for the product or service may be received. Some businesses may assign an identification number or user name and password to individuals and store credit card numbers in association with the identification number or user name and password. However, such programs are limited because the individual has to yield personal account information to a company that is accessible to employees working at that company. In addition, such programs are limited because the individual must supply personal and billing information to each individual company and keep track of identification numbers for each company.
Therefore, in view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide a method, system, and program for specifying services available at a device utilized to place a call according to a particular caller, where multiple callers may utilize the device. In addition, it would be advantageous to provide a method, system, and program for billing for the use of a line and the services provided thereto according to caller, rather than according to the line subscriber, such that a caller's billing plan follows the caller to multiple devices. Further, it would be advantageous to bill for orders initiated via telephone utilizing a single caller identifier, such that the caller's financial information is not distributed to a company, but the company may access payment from the caller according to the single caller identifier.